the girls get it on
by m1tt
Summary: a bunch if love goes on
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Stephanie & Gia At The Prom

The High School prom... Always a wonderful site to behold. Lots of  
lovely ladies in beautiful dresses, with their dates, mostly men in black  
and blue tuxedos, rented by their parents. Stephanie had always waited for  
this moment. I was like a dream to her, to get all dressed up and beautiful  
for her first prom night. And now the time had come.

It was the night of the prom, and Stephanie was in her room rushing  
around in her beautiful white silk prom dress, bare foot, looking all over  
the place for her shoes. She was getting really angry.

Danny: Stephanie! Come on you're going to be late!

Stephanie: I'll be right there dad! I'm trying to find my shoes!

Danny: (Walking in) These what you're looking for?

Stephanie looked up and smiled at her dad and went to him and took the  
white high heels out of his hand and sat on her bed and put them on. Danny  
just stood there in her bedroom door way watching her and smiling. This was  
an exciting moment for him too. His daughter, growing up, and getting ready  
to go to her first prom. He couldn't help but think of DJ's first prom.  
What a disaster that was he thought to himself.

Stephanie: Okay I'm ready. How do I look?

Danny: (Smiling as she twirled around in her lovely prom dress) Absolutely  
gorgeous. Now come on you're gonna be late. Your date is waiting  
for you downstairs.

Stephanie: He's here! Dad I thought we were going to met him at the  
school?

Danny: I know. But I asked him to come. I wanted to get a picture of  
you two before the prom, and I couldn't very well do that at the  
prom.

Stephanie: Daddy!

Danny: I'm sorry. If you like I can tell him to go ahead and you'll meet  
him there.

Stephanie: No!

Danny: (Snickering) I thought you'd see things my way. Now come on.

Stephanie walked with her dad down the stairs, and they went into the  
living room. The TV was on, and a chair with a tall back was placed right  
in front of it. Stephanie couldn't see who her date was going to be. She  
had let her father arrange her prom date as a request by him, so she hadn't  
yet met him.

Danny: (Smiling) Okay Mr. Mystery date. She's ready.

And Stephanie's jaw dropped when she saw that her date wasn't wha she  
had expected. She expected her dad to arrange a date with the cutest guy in  
town, but instead, she saw her best friend Gia stand up from behind the chair  
with the tall back. Gia had Blue jeans on, and a very tight black top with  
long sleeves, that was cut off half way up her stomach. Her hair was up in a  
pony tail. She looked at Stephanie and smiled brightly.

Stephanie: Gia? What are you doing here?

Gia: I'm your date!

Stephanie looked at her dad with a really embarrassed look on her face.  
She didn't now what to say. She had always been attracted to her best  
friend Gia ever since the first day they had met, but she didn't expect her  
father and his "Twisted Mind" to actually arrange a prom date between the  
two girls. But her she was standing in front of Gia, red faced as ever, very  
silent, but deep down inside, excited at the same time.

Danny: What's wrong?

Stephanie: Nothing... I just didn't expect to have a female date for the  
prom dad. Normally girls go with guys? Or didn't you know?

Danny: I know that. But I've seen the way you two look at each other, and  
thought I might surprise you two with a date together. Besides,  
I couldn't find the cutest guy in town. I think he's off with the  
cutest girl in town.

Gia: (Walking up to Stephanie) Stephanie, if this is too weird for you, we  
don't have to do this. I just thought it would be a neat experience.

Stephanie: (Smiling) No, its okay. I think it's time the world made some  
changes about prom night anyway.

Gia: Stephanie... My feelings for you are real. I hope you don't want to  
do this just to change the way proms are arranged in the world.

Stephanie: (Silent for a moment) No.. Thats not what I meant.

Gia smiled at her and went to her and put her arms around her and they  
gave each other a nice soft hug. Danny already had the camera out and was  
snapping pictures of them together. He even got a nice closeup shot of their  
first passionate kiss together. And when they pulled away, Stephanie went  
to her father and asked a burning question.

Stephanie: Dad... How did you know?

Danny: You mean that you like girls?

Stephanie: Yeah.

Danny: DJ told me.

Stephanie: WHAT?

Stephanie suddenly got scared, thinking the worst as her sexual  
experiences with her older sister DJ suddenly came back to her. How could  
she do that? How could she go to their dad and tell him what they did  
together?

Danny: (Smiling) It's okay sweetly. DJ and I are very honest with each other,  
and to be honest, I was pretty surprised at first, but then I  
realized that you're old enough to make your own choices in your  
life, including which sex you intend to be with.

Stephanie: You're not mad?

Danny: Of course not. To tell you the truth, I was actually a little turned  
on by it.

Stephanie couldn't believe she was standing there having this  
conversation with her dad. She looked over at Gia and saw that she was  
listening to them and was showing looks of approval, but at the same time,  
a look of surprise on her face that she actually went through with sexual  
encounters with her own sister.

Just then, the sound of a horn came from outside the front door. Danny  
went to it and opened the door and looked outside. Their ride was here.  
Stephanie and Gia went arm in arm to the door and looked out and saw a large  
black stretch limo parked in the driveway. Stephanie looked at her father  
who was smiling at her.

Danny: Have fun you two.

Stephanie: (Giving her dad a kiss on the cheek) Thanks daddy.. For  
everything.

Danny: Have a good time sweetly.

THE PROM

In the center of the dance floor, Stephanie and Gia danced very close  
to each other. Lots of people danced around them. Some even stared at them  
for a brief moment and smiled, but what surprised her was that nobody had a  
problem with them being together. And this made her happy. She held her  
arms tightly around Gia and pulled her cover and layed her head on her  
shoulder and let out a silent sigh of happiness as they danced. The smell  
of her perfume turned her on. No wonder. I was Stephanie's favorite. And  
it occurred to her that Gia must have wanted her as much as she wanted Gia,  
otherwise they wouldn't be together tonight. Gia wasn't the type of person  
that did wha she was told.

As they danced, Stephanie suddenly felt the top of her dress loosen up.  
Gia had reached around behind her and took a hold of the zipper on her dress  
and pulled it down half way. Stephanie didn't have a problem with this.  
She just stood their dancing as Gia pulled the zipper down all the way,  
ending at her waist. Stephanie looked around them to see if anybody was  
looking. Nobody was. Everybody was busy dancing with their own partner.  
Stephanie began moaning softly and breathing a little erratic as she felt  
Gia's hands rubbing her bare back under her dress.

Gia: (Whispering in her ear) Does this bother you?

Stephanie: (Puting her arms around Gia's neck and breathing softly in her  
left ear) Mmmmm... No...

Gia: Good... Because I've wanted to do this ever since I first met you.

Stephanie: (Moaning) Mmm... What took you so long? Mmmm... Hhhhhhhh...

Gia didn't answer that, nor did Stephanie expect her to. She just  
stood there and continued to moan as Gia ran her hands all over her back,  
and down the back of her dress, down the back of her panties, squeezing her  
ass, occasionally running her finger along the crack of her ass. Stephanie  
decided she couldn't take anymore of this teasing. She took Gia's hand and  
the two of them went as quickly as they could into the women's bathroom.  
Stephanie leaned up against the wall across from the door and closed her  
eyes and continued moaning softly as she began to rub her breasts. Her  
dress coming down slowly because of the back still being unzipped.

Gia locked the bathroom door and slowly approached her. She took hold  
of the shoulder straps of Stephanie's dress and pulled them down slowly.  
Stephanie let her arms drop to her sides and allowed Gia to pull her dress  
down. Once the shoulder straps cleared her arms, there was nothing else  
there to hold the dress on her body, so it simply slipped down the rest of  
the way and dropped at her ankles. She stepped out of it and kicked it  
aside as Gia pressed her lips to hers as she put her hands down the back  
of her panties and began running her finger along the crack of her ass again.

Stephanie's legs were giving away under all this pressure, so she  
decided to slowly slide down the wall, kissing Gia's clothed body the whole  
way down, until she found herself sitting on the floor. The cold tile floor  
against her cotton panties made her shiver a bit, but she didn't care. Gia  
just stood there in front of her.

Stephanie reached up and undid her belt and undid the buttons on her  
button up blue jeans and pulled them down. As she did this, Gia kicked off  
her shoes, and stepped out of them. Stephanie's eyes widened as she realized  
Gia wasn't wearing any panties. And the smell of her sex was really turning  
her on. Stephanie put her hands on Gia's hips and pulled her closer and put  
her face between Gia's legs and began running her tongue up and down her  
pelvic area, around her love button, and finally inside her vagina. The  
taste was wonderful. So good that she never wanted to stop. And she didn't  
have to, cause Gia was just standing here, moaning and letting out silent  
screams of pleasure as she did this.

Gia took her black top off and got down on her knees in front of  
Stephanie and took her hands and placed them on her bare breasts as she did  
the same to her. As the both fondled each other's breasts, they began  
kissing very passionately, running their tongues around the inside of  
each other's mouth. Stephanie was having the time of her life. And was so  
was Gia.

Gia pulled away and sat down on the floor and spread her legs.  
Stephanie took her panties off and moved away from the wall and sat down on  
the floor, spreading her legs just as her best friend did. She knew what  
Gia had in mind. Gia held out her hands, and Stephanie took one in each and  
the both pulled together by leaning back as far as they could until their  
pussies were touching together. This opened a whole new world for Stephanie  
as she felt Gia move her pelvic area up and down slightly, rubbing her pussy  
against hers.

This made Stephanie's juices began to flow very unusually as she closed  
her eyes and continued to enjoy the moment, moving her pussy against Gia's  
every now and then. And got the thrill of her life when she felt Gia's wet  
lips carress her left foot. She leaned her head forward and began doing the  
same, and this must have sent a shock through Gia's body, cause she not  
only began to rub her pussy against Stephanie's faster and faster, but her  
whole body was shaking.

And this turned Stephanie on so much that she began going with the  
rhythm and was soon feeling a wonderful tingling sensation all over her body,  
and with one final blow, the two of them cummed at the same time, squirting  
their juices inside of each other.

When they were finished, they both got dressed, and went home and  
Stephanie told her father about their experience. By the end of their  
conversation, Danny was so turned on, he didn't know what to do with himself.


	3. DJ & Stephanie

Young Stephanie Tanner was always jealous of her older sister DJ. After  
all, DJ was the hottest girl in school, or so all the boys said. But if you  
asked DJ, she'd just shrug it off and say, "I'm as normal as they come." But  
Stephanie always hated her sister for all her popularity. She always hated  
the fact that she could have any guy she wanted, but she was still single at  
age 14. But DJ always loved to flirt around with guys. She would just never  
let them touch her, or kiss her, or anything. And this always made Stephanie  
wonder if there was something seriously wrong with her sister.

But despite all that, Stephanie wanted to be like her sister. She  
always looked up to DJ as a role model, and her only problem with that was  
that every time she tried to show off while trying to act and be like DJ,  
DJ would make fun of her for doing it. And Stephanie only got more and  
more upset, until finally, she gave up on the public appearances of being  
like her sister, cause they didn't seem to be getting anybody's attention  
except her sister's, and even then, the attention she was receiving was  
cruel. She couldn't understand why DJ made fun of her for trying to be like  
her.

Later on in life, Stephanie realized that wanting to be like DJ was  
more than just a dream. It was becoming a wild fantasy. Stephanie would  
often find herself dreaming the craziest things about her and her sister  
that normally wouldn't happen in real life, and then end up waking up the  
next morning in a puddle of her own juices in her bed. But nonetheless,  
she woke up happy after having those dreams. They didn't happen often,  
but when they did, she always felt so wonderful.

After Stephanie had gotten all the fulfillment out of her dreams that  
she was going to get out of them, she started masturbating as she thought  
up the wildest sexual situations with DJ. And when she got all she could  
out of that, she didn't now what to do next. She was going crazy. She  
wanted to tell DJ just how she felt about her, but was afraid DJ would  
reject her, or laugh at her, or go and tell Dad. "God if she ever told  
them, I would die. They would never understand.", she thought to herself.

One night, during a long thunderstorm, Stephanie decided she was going  
to make her move. She had to at least get into bed with her sister, and  
see where things could possibly go from there. She decided that she was  
going to pretend to be frightened of the thunder and lightning that was  
crashing outside their bedroom window. Which would have been partly true  
anyways, since she had always been afraid of loud sounds like Thunder, but  
she had sorta gotten over it through the years.

Stephanie: (Nudging DJ) DJ!

DJ: (Moaning) Mmmm what? Go back to bed Stephanie. Leave me alone.

Stephanie: (Pretending to cry) I can't DJ I'm scared.

DJ: (Sitting up) Oh Stephanie, you can't still be afraid of thunder and  
lightning. Come on.

Stephanie: (Laying it on real thick) I'm really scared DJ.

DJ: So what do you want me to do about it?

Stephanie: Can I sleep with you?

DJ: (Giving in) Oh all right! Come on.

DJ scooted over in her bed and held the covers out and waited for  
Stephanie to lay down next to her. Stephanie's eyes were transfixed  
at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. DJ wasn't in normal sleeping  
attire. She had apparently ditched the pajamas that she used to wear and  
decided to go for the old T-Shirt & Panties routine. Stephanie sat on her  
bed with her legs dangled over the end and just stared right between DJ's  
legs for a few moments. DJ's T-Shirt was riding up her thighs, and Stephanie  
could see, very clearly, DJ's yellow underwear. DJ's voice suddenly broke  
her concentration.

DJ: Are you coming or not?

Stephanie: Sorry.

Stephanie climbed into DJ's bed, and DJ put the covers over her and  
turned and layed on her back and was soon fast asleep.

"YES!", Stephanie thought to herself as she suddenly started to get  
really excited. She had never been this close to her sister before. At least  
not in the same bed with her before. They had always slept in separate beds.

"Time to make my move.", Stephanie thought to herself as she rolled over  
on her side, facing DJ. She listened for a few moments to make sure her  
sister was indeed sleeping. DJ's slight erratic breathing and silent soaring  
told her that her sister was in a deep sleep. Stephanie decided that it was  
safe.

Stephanie slowly pulled off her pajama bottoms and put them on the  
floor. Then she moved closer to DJ, and put her head on her chest and layed  
there for a moment smiling as she felt the warmth of DJ's breasts on her  
cheek. She then decided to take things one step further, being very careful  
not to wake her sister up, cause if that happened, she'd be in big trouble.

Stephanie placed her left hand on DJ's stomach and just held it there  
for a few moments. DJ didn't make the slightest move. Stephanie was getting  
more and more excited as she slowly slid her hand further and further down  
DJ's stomach until she finally reached her goal. The panty line. Stephanie  
pulled DJ's T-Shirt up slightly and let it fall softly just above her  
stomach. Then she ran her fingers gently down her stomach and stopped right  
at DJ's panty line.

Pressing down slightly, Stephanie got her fingers inside DJ's panty  
line. Stephanie began to breathe a little heavier as she slowly and gently  
slid her hand further and further down DJ's panties. As she did this,  
she drapped her left leg over DJ's body and scooted closer until she could  
feel the warmth of DJ's leg between her legs. Then, as she began running her  
fingers gently along DJ's vagina, she began rubbing her pussy on DJ's leg.  
She began breathing harder and harder and was getting more and more excited  
by this. And was really amazed that her sister hadn't woken up by now, cause  
she was being pretty violent at this point as she rubbed her panty covered  
pussy all over her sister's leg. It felt really good.

And she got even more excited when she was finally able to push 2 fingers  
inside DJ's vagina. This excited her so much, she squirted her juices all  
over the inside of her panties. But she didn't there. This was the first  
opportunity she had ever gotten to do this, and may have been her last, and  
she was so excited at this point that she couldn't stop. She wanted more.

Just then, she felt a strong pair of arms surround her. At first, she  
thought she was dead. She had awakened her sister with what she was doing  
to her, and she was going to tell dad. She was about to pull away and stop  
what she was doing, but heard DJ's voice.

DJ: (Aroused) Mmmmmm... Don't stop Stephanie. Keep doing that. Mmmmmm...

"Oh my god...", Stephanie thought to herself. DJ was asking her to keep  
going. And that was quite all right with her, cause she wasn't finished.  
And it excited her more that she had her sister's permission to continue.

DJ threw the covers back, and spread her legs further apart and allowed  
herself to be fondled by her little sister. She was really enjoying it.  
Her breathing was erratic, she was moaning quietly as not to wake anybody  
else up. She decided to take things further and lifted her head up and  
put her left hand on the back of Stephanie's head and pressed her lips  
to hers and began a long wet passionate kiss with her little sister.

Stephanie seemed to be enjoying this in a wonderful way, cause it  
made her fingers go in and out of DJ's pussy faster and faster, each time  
she felt DJ's tongue sliding around the inside of her mouth. Stephanie  
moaned a little and began breathing heavily through her nose as she  
allowed herself to be cought up in the deep passionate emotion of the  
kiss that her big sister was engaging her in.

And then it started to happen... DJ began to thrust her lower buddy  
up and down on the bed, moaning and breathing harder and harder as she  
was about to reach her climax. Stephanie was loving every moment of this.  
The fact that she was going to make her own sister shot her juices all  
over her hand arroused her greatly... Stephanie didn't pull away from  
the kiss. She decided that this is what was making DJ so hot. The tongue  
action was really great she thought to herself. She decided to return the  
favor and started twirling her tongue around the inside of DJ's mouth until  
their tongues were intertwined and were now moving around each other.

And finally, with one last moan out of her sister, Stephanie suddenly  
felt the palm of her hand being filled with a warm liquid. She had made  
her sister cum. And boy did she ever make her sister cum. DJ cummed so  
much, that little Stephanie's hand couldn't hold it all. What she couldn't  
hold simply ran down DJ's pussy into her panties.

DJ collapsed in the bed and tried to catch her breath as Stephanie  
pulled her hand out of her panties and began to lick her fingers clean. But  
DJ apparently wasn't done. She just kept filling her panties with more  
and more cum until there was a pretty good size puddle of her juices in  
the bed under her and between her legs. DJ had drenched her panties and  
part of her T-Shirt in her own juices.

By this time DJ was so happy and fulfilled that she decided to take  
things further. She took Stephanie's legs and positioned her little sister  
so that her head was pointing in the direction of her feet.

Stephanie: What are you doing?

DJ: Shhh... You'll love this. Back up so that your pussy is right in  
my face.

Stephanie: What?

DJ: Do it.

Stephanie complied and began crawling backwards on top of DJ's body  
until she felt DJ's hands come down and rest upon her buttox. And what she  
felt next was the most wonderful sensation she had ever experienced in her  
entire life. DJ had pulled a portion of her panties away and pulled her so  
close that she was literally sitting on her sister's face. And as she  
brought her hands up, supporting herself by moving her hands along DJ's  
stomach until her palms came to rest upon DJ's full sized plump breasts,  
she felt DJ's tongue go inside her pussy and it was a whole new world of  
pleasure for her.

As she felt her tongue sliding along the inner walls of her little  
vagina, she squeezed DJ's breasts really hard. This only made DJ move her  
tongue in and out of her faster and faster, until finally, with one last  
flick of her tongue, Stephanie squirt her juices into DJ's mouth, and  
DJ reluctantly swallowed every drop.

When they were done, the both got undressed and switched bedtime  
clothes. DJ dressed Stephanie in her T-Shirt and sopping wet panties,  
which were almost a little too big for her, but managed to fit a bit  
nicely, and Stephanie held out her little panties and DJ stepped into  
them, and surprisingly enough, they fit with just a little bit of  
tightness. Then she put on Stephanie's pajama top and they both cuddled  
up to each other in DJ's bed and fell fast asleep in each other's arms. Both  
with huge smiles on their faces, happy that they had shared something so  
special with each other.


	4. Stephanie & Michelle

After Stephanie's wonderful experience with her big sister DJ, Stephanie  
was overwhelmed with all the new feelings of love she had for her whole  
family.

Unfortunately, for DJ and Stephanie, it was only a one time experience  
between them, because a wee later, DJ ended up falling in love with a boy at  
her school, and she totally forgot about her sisters.

Stephanie was hurt by this. What expected DJ to want more of what they  
had together, cause Stephanie sure knew she wanted more. But DJ never talked  
about anymore future encounters, so Stephanie was forced to go in search for  
other opportunities. And indeed she did. But she didn't have to go very far.

Her 5 year old sister Michelle would certainly mae a wonderful candidate  
for what she had planned, but Michelle was just a baby still. Stephanie was  
afraid she would ruin her little sister's future as an innocent child and  
might one day go to daddy and tell him everything.

But at this point, Stephanie didn't care about that. She was horny and  
was determined to get Michelle involved in her little sex scandle at any cost.

One Sunday morning after everybody came home from church, Stephanie  
decided to mae her move. Especially after spending a whole morning in  
church sitting right next to Michelle staring very closely at the beautiful  
outfit she was wearing. A pretty white dress with a bow & ribbon around the  
waist, white pantyhose, and black dress shoes. Stephanie's mouth was watering  
the whole time.

And Stephanie was wearing a pretty sexy outfit herself too. A black  
very tight shirt, that made her slowly blooming breasts stick out noticeably,  
and a knee high blue dress. Black stockings, and black dress shoes.

Stephanie and Michelle were left alone on the couch watching their  
cartoons while everybody else went out and about doing their own thing.

Stephanie: Hey Michelle, wanna play a game?

Michelle: Yeah, what game?

Stephanie: It's called "Taste"

Michelle: What's that?

Stephanie: I'll teach you. It's very simple. We run our tongues along  
certain parts of each other's body, and tell each other what  
it tastes like.

Michelle: Okay. Teach me how.

Stephanie kicked off her shoes and layed down on the couch with her  
head propped up on the arm on the left side and raised her left foot up to  
Michelle's face.

Stephanie: Okay, you're going to go first. I want you to run your tongue  
along the bottom of m y foot and suck on my toes.

Michelle squinted and plugged her nose and turned her head at the smell  
of her sister's feet.

Stephanie: What's wrong?

Michelle: Your feet stink! Eeeeeww!

Stephanie: Do you want to play or not?

Michelle: Yes.

Stephanie: Then do it. It's okay, it'll be my turn to do it to you when  
you're done.

Michelle took Stephanie's left foot with both her hands and brought her  
face to it and put out her tongue and began running her tongue all along the  
bottom of it. As she did this, Stephanie raised her right knee in the air  
and spread her legs, giving her little sister a clean shot at her private  
area. Stephanie wasn't wearing any underwear. She had the baldest, softest  
little pussy Michelle had ever seen, and while Michelle began sucking on  
Stephanie's toes, she was staring right between Stephanie's legs, appearing  
to enjoy the sight.

Stephanie: Do you like what you see?

Michelle: Yes.

Stephanie: How does my foot taste?

Michelle: Salty.

Stephanie: Do you like it?

Michelle: Mmm.. Yes.

Stephanie: (Holding her arms out) Come here.

Michelle put Stephanie's foot down and scooted closer to her sister.  
Stephanie reached out and took Michelle's hands and pulled her on top of her  
body and surrounded her little sister in a very warm tight hug. Michelle  
didn't seem to mind. She was young, but she wasn't stupid. It didnt take a  
genius to figure out what her sister wanted to do.

And little Michelle finally got the thrill of her life when she felt  
her little dress being pulled up from behind her, and a hand sliding down  
the back of her pantyhose.

Michelle let out a slight moan as she felt Stephanie's finger slide  
slowly into her little vagina and the touch of her sister's soft wet lips  
against hers.

Stephanie: Ooohh... You like that dont you Michelle?

Michelle: (As she felt Stephanie's finger sliding in and out of her  
faster) Mmmmmmm... Mmmmmmmm... yes... Mmmmmmmmm...

Stephanie spread her legs further apart and let out a soft moan as she  
felt the soft material of Michelle's dress rubbing against her pussy. She  
locked her ankles around the back of Michelle's legs and pulled them outward,  
then pulled her up closer so she could have easier access. As she pushed  
her finger in and out of her little sister faster and faster, she heard  
Michelle moan harder and louder. And smiled when she felt Michelle helping  
her by literally fucking her finger, moving back and forth on top of her.

This got Stephanie aroused even further as she felt Michelle's dress  
not only riding up her legs during al this action, but was also rubbing  
against her tender spot.

As Stephanie continued to finger her little sister, she put her right  
hand between them and pushed 2 fingers into her own pussy and started  
fingering herself into the start of a wild orgasm, powered by the thought  
of her little sister cumming at the same time as her.

And with a few more stroaks, it happened. Michelle's body began to  
shake violently, and soon Stephanie's hand was covered with warm liquid.  
And shortly after Michelle collapsed on top of her, she squirted her juices  
all over the front of Michelle's dress. The two little girls just laid there  
and caught their breath.

DJ: (From directly across the room) You two have fun?

Michelle jerked her head up and saw DJ sitting in the chair, her hand  
was down the front of her shorts.

Stephanie: Oh god! We're in big trouble now! DJ! You're not gonna  
tell are you?

DJ: (Getting up and walking toward them) No, of course not.

As DJ approached them, Michelle got off of Stephanie and sat down next  
to her. Stephanie swung her legs around in front of her and sat up. DJ got  
down on her knees and put her hand between both her little sisters' legs  
and fingered them both to their second orgasm, together.


	5. DJ And Kimmy At Camp

It was the day of their trip, and DJ was fully excited. She had just  
finished packing and was running around the house looking for her CD Player.  
She checked in the living room next to the chair she always sat in when she  
watched her shows on TV. Not there. She checked her bedroom, underneath  
her bed where she always liked to listen to music before dozing off to  
sleep, which was where she was sure she had kept it the night before. But  
it wasn't there. She was getting really mad.

Just then, she heard her dad calling her name from his bedroom across  
the hall. She went to him and saw that he was holding her CD Player. She  
took it from him and smiled.

DJ: Where was it?

Danny: Under my bed. Know how it got there? I'll give you 3 guesses, the  
first 2 don't count.

DJ: (Giving him a big hug) I remember.

Just then, the doorbell rang. DJ knew who it was. She clipped her CD  
Player on her side and put the headphones around her neck and ran to the  
front door and opened it. Kimmy was standing there in the sexiest outfit  
she had ever seen. Tight jean shorts, a sports bra, she was looking good.  
Kimmy saw DJ staring at her and smiled and picked up her suitcase and carried  
it into the house.

Kimmy: I can already tell we're gonna have a good time.

DJ: What makes you say that?

Kimmy: I saw the way you were staring at me.

DJ: I'm sorry. It's just that...

Kimmy: DJ I'm flattered, it's okay, you don't need to apologize. I actually  
don't mind you staring at me. It's kind of a turn on, if you know  
what I mean.

DJ: (Smiling) You're right, we are definitely going to have a great time.

Danny came out of his bedroom and stopped in the living room.

Danny: You girls ready to go?

DJ: Yep!

Danny: Okay, grab your stuff and head out to the car. I'll be right there.

Later

It was a long drive to the Lodge where everybody was supposed to meet  
to gather up a plan of action before the trip began. Where the counselors  
got ready to teach them some basic survival skills about river rafting, and  
in the event anybody should get separated from the rest of the group, etc.  
To DJ and Kimmy that was really rather boring. In fact, they didn't really  
want to go river rafting. The idea of getting out of their houses and  
being outdoors was enough for them. And the rooms at the lodge were great.  
They had TV's, and satellite. And DJ got wind from one of the boys that  
there was going to be a really erotic adult movie on the satellite Spice  
channel, and her and Kimmy couldn't wait to check it out. Of course it would  
have had to be a secret. If anybody found out, the trip would have been  
over.

The plan was that after the basic survival skill training, since it was  
getting late anyway, everybody would get a good night's sleep and they  
would get on the river first thing in the morning. But DJ and Kimmy, being  
the really cunning ones there, successfully talked the head counselor into  
letting them stay at the lodge the whole trip by playing like they were  
really sick.

That Night

DJ and Kimmy were laying beside each other on their stomachs, bare feet  
in the air kicking back and forth lightly as they watched the erotic movie  
that DJ had heard about. They looked like they were getting really turned  
on.

On the TV, a long haired brunt walked into a room and sat next to her  
blonde friend, who was talking to somebody on the phone. Something about  
a "Little Black Book" was being discussed. In the TV Guide article they  
had read about this movie, the women they were watching right now had  
apparently lost an address book when they were jogging, at a fountain, and  
an art director found it and found their phone number and called them.  
At some point in the movie, the subject turned to what the ladies were  
wearing, and the rest was totally erotic from there. The blonde was telling  
the guy on the phone that her partner was wearing a red sheer neglishay,  
and as she was explaining what her partner was wearing, the brunet had her  
right arm around the blond, and was rubbing her breasts with her left hand.  
With each pass, slowly bringing the shoulder straps of her dress down lower  
and lower, until finally, it simply dropped to her waist, and full access  
to her full plump breasts was given to the brunt.

As the phone conversation continued, the brunt by this time had her  
shirt off and was sitting in the blonde's lap facing her, with her arms around  
her, squeezing their breasts together between them, while kissing on her  
neck and blowing into her ear. The blonde was getting really turned on by  
this, and told the guy she had to go. When she hung up the phone, the brunt  
asked what was going on. as she scooted of of her lap and sat next to her.  
The blonde told her partner that the guy was going to give them their book  
tomorrow, and she put her right leg over the brunt, put her right hand on  
her face and the two of them pressed their lips together and laid down.

After that, DJ and Kimmy never saw the rest. At this point, they were  
so turned on, that by the time this part of the movie ended, they were  
both passionately kissing each other on the lips, moaning softly at the  
pleasure they were both obviously feeling for each other. Sure, they heard  
the soft moans of the two woman making love to each other on the TV set, but  
they were too busy making some love of their own to watch what was going  
on.

The two girls got up on their knees, their lips still pressed together,  
their arms still around each other. They had to pull away just for a moment  
so that Kimmy could remove her sports bra and her shorts, and DJ could remove  
her shirt and pants. Now both girls were totally naked, on their knees  
in front of each other, staring at each other's body. But only for a brief  
moment, before DJ got so horny that she couldn't stand it anymore, and she  
bent down and spread Kimmy's knees apart and buried her face between her  
legs and began wildly licking away at her pussy. Kimmy simply let out  
a soft moan and placed her hands on DJ's head and began gently pulling on  
her hair and pushing her face closer and closer as she laid back. Amazingly  
enough, she was flexible enough to still be on her knees, and lay flat on  
her back at the same time. This gave DJ easier access to the spot she  
really wanted to get at. And as she shoved her tongue deep inside Kimmy's  
vagina, Kimmy grabbed a huge lock of DJ's hair and began to pull hard.  
DJ let out a scream of pleasure and continued.

Kimmy: Ooooh! Mmmmmm! Oh DJ that feels wonderful! Mmm hhhhhhhh!

DJ: I'm glad you're enjoying it.. MMmm I"ve wanted to do this ever since  
the day I met you... Mmmmmmmm.

Kimmy: What took you so long? Mmmmmmmm!

DJ didn't answer. She just put both of her hands around Kimmy's hips  
and began digging her nails into her skin. Kimmy started breathing erratically.

Kimmy: Oooh! Oh DJ I'm gonna cum! Mmmmmm! Hhhhhh! Hhhhh! Aaahh! Mmmmm!

DJ: Ooooh cum for me baby... Do it... Cum for me...

Kimmy: Mmmmm AAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

And with that, DJ suddenly felt the inside of her mouth being flooded  
with a warm salty liquid. She smiled and swallowed every drop and began licking  
up the rest from both the sheets, and from her partner's pussy. When she  
was finished, she moved up to Kimmy's face and running her tongue around  
her lips until Kimmy willingly opened her mouth. When she did that, DJ  
pressed her lips to hers as hard as she could and began kissing her. Kimmy's  
eyes went into the back of her head and she put her arms around DJ and  
held her tight as she felt DJ's tongue moving all over the inside of her  
mouth. She decided to return the favor and began moving her tongue around  
the inside of DJ's mouth as well, meeting hers in the middle and swirling  
around it occasionally. The two girls moaned softly.

DJ broke the kiss and pulled away slowly.

Kimmy: What are you doing?

DJ: Shhhh, just trust me. I want to show you something that I learned.

Kimmy did as she was told as DJ pulled Kimmy's legs out from under  
here and spread them. She then positioned herself so that Kimmy's left  
foot was on her chest, directly in her face, and so that her left foot  
was on Kimmy's chest, directly in her face. Kimmy simply took DJ's  
foot in both hands and began massaging it.

DJ: Ooooh that feels good.

Kimmy: You like it? My mother thinks I should do this for a living.

DJ: You should. But... That's not exactly what I had in mind.

Kimmy: What?

DJ: Just watch me.

Kimmy lifted her head up and watched DJ, and was totally turned on as  
she saw her big toe sink into DJ's mouth.

Kimmy: DJ, I wouldn't do that if I were you.

DJ: Mmmmm why not?

Kimmy: My feet are dirty.

DJ: Mmmmm I don't care. That's what makes it more of a turn on.. Mmmmmm...

Kimmy threw her head back and began to moan loudly as she felt DJ's  
tongue running from her heel, slowly to the ball of her foot, and then in  
between her toes. She decided to return the favor and she took DJ's foot  
and started sucking on the big toe. She decided DJ was right when she  
said that licking dirty feet was more of a turn on than licking clean  
ones. Kimmy always liked nasty kinky sex. She felt another wave of  
pleasure overtake her as she felt 3 fingers being pushed deep inside her  
pussy. That, and the feeling of her foot being licked and sucked on, and  
the taste of DJ's salty foot sweat sent her through the roof. Just as  
she was reaching the peak of her orgasm, she shoved her whole hand inside  
DJ's pussy and began moving it in and out as fast and as hard as she could.  
DJ began to scream so loud, if there was anybody there, she would have  
woken up the whole place. But thankfully everybody had decided to go out  
on a short nature walk before dark.

Kimmy: Mmmmm Oooh do it to me too DJ.. Put your whole hand inside me...  
Hhhhh! Do it... MMmmmm!

DJ: Mmmmmm are you sure? I hhhhh! I don't wanna hurt you... Mmmmmm..

Kimmy: Mmmmmm don't worry.. Hhhhhh.. It won't hurt me... Oooooh!

And with that, DJ pulled her 3 fingers out of Kimmy's pussy and shoved  
her whole hand inside her as hard as she could, and was surprised when it  
kept going so deep that Kimmy's pussy lips were around her wrist. Kimmy  
let out a loud scream and began pushing her hand deeper and deeper into  
DJ's pussy. And finally, the two girls let loose with their juices, and  
cummed so hard and so much, they found themselves lying in a puddle of their  
own juices. They had soaked the sheets. And it was such an erotic moment  
for them, that they didn't even bother to take a shower when they were  
done. They simply laid there in their puddle of love lotion that they made  
and embraced each other tightly and fell asleep that way.


	6. Kimmy has sex with Rebecca Donaldson

Rebecca Donaldson... Beautiful young woman, with shoulder length brown  
hair, a nice firm figure, a cutsie personality, and physically fit. She  
always went to the Gym alone on Thursday afternoons to work out, and keep  
in shape. Of course if you asked anybody, they'd tell you that if she lost  
anymore fat, there'd be nothing left of her. The woman was so skinny she  
could literally slip down the drain of a tub with no problem. But she  
always liked to stay fit. Especially after she had the boys. She hardly  
gained an ounce after giving birth to her twin sons, but she was so self  
conscious about her figure that she always constantly overworked herself  
to stay in shape. Why? To keep her husband impressed. Even though she  
knew Jessy would never cheat on her, she wanted to make sure that he was  
happy with her, and the way she looked at all times. Sometimes she felt  
like it was an underpaid full time job, but she managed. She was just  
walking around her bedroom packing her Gym bag when Jessy walked in.

Jessy: Hey sweetie, where are you going?

Rebecca: Hunny, you know I always go to the Gym on Thursdays.

Jessy: What do you need to go to the Gym for? You're too skinny as it is.

Rebecca: To stay in shape. (Walking up to him) You should try it sometime.  
Would give you a chance to get rid of this beer gut of yours.

Rebecca gave Jessy's stomach a little pat and Jessy backed off and  
smiled at her. They kissed briefly, and Rebecca picked up her bag and  
walked out of the room, leaving him behind. She was just about to walk  
out the front door when it suddenly swung open and Kimmy Gibbler walked in.  
Tight short shorts, sports bra, tennis shoes, long brown hair tied up in a  
pony tail.

Kimmy: (Yelling at the top of her lungs) What's up Tanneroonies!

DJ: (Walking in from the kitchen) Hey Kimmy! Nice Outfit! What's up?

Kimmy: Nothing I just came to tell ya that I can't study with you tonight.

DJ: (Disappointed) Why not?

Kimmy: I promised my mom I'd go to the Gym with her tonight. She's been  
working hard to get in shape ever since she had me. And from the  
look of things, she needs a lot more work.

Rebecca: (Surprised) Well I'm heading to the Gym right now, do you and your  
mother need a ride or something?

Kimmy: No, that's okay. It's just a couple miles. Me and her and gonna  
jog down there.

Rebecca: Are you sure?

Kimmy: Yeah! I'll see you later DJ.

Kimmy got into a little light sprinting in place routine and then  
turned to the door and began jogging down the driveway across the street to  
her house. Rebecca watched her for a few minutes, then pulled her keys out  
of her purse and got in her car. She started the engine and began slowly  
pulling out of the driveway and suddenly screeched to a halt. She had  
almost hit Kimmy and her mother. They both jumped aside as Rebecca backed  
the car up a little further and stopped just as her driver side window came  
into view of them.

Mrs. Gibbler: Mrs. Donaldson, I apologize for my daughter's arrogance. I  
sent her over here to tell her friend that she and I were  
going to the Gym tonight, at first I had planned on us  
jogging down there, but she came back and told me you offered  
us a ride and she declined. I wondered if we could take you  
up on that offer after all.

Rebecca: Sure. Hope in.

Mrs. Gibbler: Thank you. I really appreciate this.

Rebecca: No problem at all.

Kimmy opened the back driver side door and got in and scooted all the  
way over to the other side, and her mother got in and closed the door, and  
Rebecca pulled the car onto the road and drove away.

The whole way there, Rebecca kept looking in the rear view mirror  
noticing Kimmy was staring at her, not taking her eyes off her for a single  
moment. Rebecca thought this was strange at first, but then paid it no mind.

At The Gym

Rebecca pulled the car up near the front door of the Gym and shut off  
the engine. She opened her bag on the passenger seat next to her and pulled  
out a brush and began giving herself a last minute touch up before entering  
the Gym. Kimmy and her mother were already out of the car and waiting for  
her by the front door of the Gym. When Rebecca approached them, Kimmy opened  
the door and held it open for them as they entered, then entered herself.  
Kimmy's mother went to the pool area to do some laps. Kimmy didn't follow  
her mother like Rebecca expected her to. After all, she was here keeping a  
promise to her mother, to work out together, but instead Kimmy followed  
Rebecca to the weight room.

She stopped at the SOLOFLEX and set her bag down and went to the rack  
near it and picked out a couple of large rubber bands for the SOLOFLEX and  
pressed them around the pins. Then she sat down on the bench and removed  
her shoes, and then removed her sweat suit. Underneath she had on a blue  
leotard and white tights. It was an incredible site to behold. It  
apparently was an incredible site to behold for Kimmy, because when Rebecca  
looked up after putting her sweat suit into her Gym bag, she noticed Kimmy  
sitting on a bench across the room from her with a set of hand weights doing  
some of the strangest curls she had ever seen, while staring at her the whole  
time. Rebecca couldn't figure out why she was staring at her. It bothered  
her a little bit, but she still paid it no mind and straightened herself  
out, took the arm of the SOLOFLEX behind her neck and began raising it  
above her head.

After about a half hour of that, she finally stopped and sat on the  
bench and rested for a few moments. Her whole body was covered in sweat.  
She had seriously overworked herself. Her face was bright red, sweat  
dripping down her cheeks. She grabbed a towel and began wiping her face.  
As she did that, she looked briefly across the room where she had seen  
Kimmy before, but no longer saw her there. Suddenly a bottle was shoved in  
her face.

Kimmy: Want some!

Rebecca took the bottle and looked at her, surprised that she hadn't  
noticed her standing there. She looked at the bottle in her hand. It  
appeared to be an ordinary Arrowhead Mountain Spring water water bottle.  
Not wanting to get any of Kimmy's germs, she opened her mouth and squeezed  
some of it into her mouth and swallowed. Out of the corner of her eye,  
she watched Kimmy standing there looking her up and down as she squeezed  
some more water into her mouth, and kept on doing it until the bottle was  
about half empty. She closed the top and handed it back to Kimmy and sat  
there for a moment.

Within about 5 minutes, Rebecca suddenly began to feel really strange.  
As if she didn't have a care in the world. At that moment, she began to  
realize why Kimmy was staring at her so wide eyed as she drank from her  
water bottle. Kimmy had slipped some sort of aphrodisiac or drug of some  
sort into that bottle of water she had drank almost over half of.

Kimmy: Are you okay Rebecca?

Rebecca: (Getting a little bit dizzy) What was in that water Kimmy?

Kimmy: (Holding up the bottle) It's just water.

Rebecca: (Swooning back and forth a little) Then why do I... Why do I  
feel so strange?

And at that moment, Kimmy began to realize that her little plan had  
worked. She looked around the weight room for a moment. Nobody was around.  
The room was empty. Kimmy set the water bottle down on the floor and got  
down on her knees in front of Rebecca and waited for a few moments, just  
staring at her, looking her body up and down. She wanted the aphrodisiac  
she had slipped into the bottled water for Rebecca to kick in fully before  
she began anything. She sat there on her knees and waited about 5 minutes  
before finally placing her hands on Rebecca's knees. Rebecca looked at her  
and pulled away slightly.

Rebecca: Kimmy! What are you doing? Don't touch me!

But before Rebecca could fully object to what she was doing, Kimmy was  
already rubbing her hands all over Rebecca's legs, feeling the silk of her  
tights. This sent a sudden surge of electricity through Rebecca's body, and  
with that and the drug Kimmy had slipped her fully kicked in, she laid down  
on the SOLOFLEX bench and kept her mouth shut. She just stared up at the  
ceiling as Kimmy scooted closer to her and began rubbing her hands up and  
down her body. Starting at her ankles, slowly moving up her legs, between  
her thighs, running her fingers around her leotard covered pussy, up her  
stomach, and to her breasts, squeezing them lightly.

Rebecca wanted to badly to sit up and get as far away from Kimmy as she  
could, but she just couldn't move. She had been heavily drugged up. She  
couldn't even keep her arms at her sides. They just dropped and hung over  
the sides of the SOLOFLEX bench. And she couldn't believe she was doing it,  
but she started to moan as Kimmy began touching her.

By this time, Rebecca was so stoned that she started getting into what  
Kimmy was doing to her, and actually started liking it. She began breathing  
erratically and moaning here and there. And when Kimmy removed the shoulder  
straps of her leotard and pulled it slowly down her body until it was  
completely off of her, she took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of joy.  
Even though she was totally stoned by the drug Kimmy had slipped her, she  
wasn't a fool. I mean Kimmy wasn't all that great looking, but what she  
was doing to her was really turning her on somehow.

And what finally got her totally into Kimmy's little scandal was when  
Kimmy pulled off her tights and removed her sports bra and shorts, then her  
tennis shoes. Rebecca stared at her blindly, not taking her eyes off of  
Kimmy's totally nude body for a second as Kimmy approached her, swung her  
leg over the bench with her back side facing her, then laid on top of her  
and put her pussy right in Rebecca's face as she laid on top of her, and  
buried her face between her legs and began licking wildly at her pussy..

Rebecca couldn't help herself at this moment. She was feeling so good,  
and was enjoying Kimmy's tongue inside her so much that she wrapped her  
arms around Kimmy's buttox and buried her own tongue inside Kimmy's Harry  
vagina. Kimmy let out a squeal and began pushing her tongue in and out of  
Rebecca faster and faster, while literally face fucking Rebecca.

Rebecca was the first to cum. And she cummed so much that Kimmy's face  
was literally covered in her juices. Kimmy had made her feel so good, that  
complete with the effect of the aphrodisiac, and every ounce of passion  
inside her entire being. And a few moments later, she began feeling Kimmy's  
body twitching and trembling briefly, and then she felt a warm substance  
squirting into her mouth and down her throat. She didn't now why she had  
done it at the time, but she swallowed every single drop.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, Kimmy dismounted herself from  
on top of her, and put her clothes back on. Then she helped Rebecca put  
her clothes back on, who was still so drugged up that she wanted more, but  
Kimmy refused. It was nearing time for her mother's laps to finish, and  
was also nearing time for the drug to wear off. When Rebecca was fully  
dressed, she left her alone and went to the pool area.

When she returned 10 minutes later, it was as if it had never happened  
at all. She found Rebecca laying on the SOLOFLEX bench doing bench presses.  
Kimmy smiled and went across the room and began doing her arm curls again.

Later on that night when she was getting ready for bed, he was checking  
herself out in the mirror before putting on her pajamas, and realized she  
was so wet between the legs that she could have started a river of her own.  
She never did figure out why.


End file.
